


Free show

by endlesshitty



Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rock Stars, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Duff gives the band a free show after they've preformed.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719130
Kudos: 15





	Free show

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Tonight’s show had been fucking insane and Duff was nearly exploding with adrenaline as he left the stage.

Y/N, while watching the show, had downed a bottle of vodka by herself, a bad habit that she got from Duff, and was pleasantly drunk as the blonde picked her up and spun her around while leaving a deep kiss on her lips.

“You were so good tonight baby!” She greeted happily.

Duff, considering his alcoholism, was also drunk when he got on stage and remained that way as he carried her to the dressing room that the band shared.

The guys thought nothing of it, because she always hang out with them in there, and chatted with a few people that complimented them on the way.

Duff, however, didn’t stop until he had opened the door and put Y/N on one of the vanities, kneeling down between her legs. He knew she was wet, she always was after seeing him perform, so he decided it wasn’t necessary to tease her as much as usual.

He took a bit of time however, kissing her legs while pulling down her clothes, exposing her to the cold air of the room.

“No underwear?” He slurred with a smug smirk on his lips.

“I’m tired of buying new pairs for you to tear them after a week.” She said in a mildly annoyed tone of voice that made Duff chuckle. “C'mon now baby…” She asked, moving a hand through his hair and pulling him closer to her body.

Duff wrapped his hands around her legs, hooked her knees over his shoulders and dove in without hesitation. His eyes closed the minute he felt her taste and m heard a loud, chocked out moan of his name.

She was leaning her head back against the mirror, moaning and panting as Duff continued to eat her out like a starving man, when the band finally made their way to the dressing room.

“Jesus Christ, couldn’t you have waited?” Axl said as he grabbed a towel to dry the sweat off of his body.

Y/N felt her cheeks heat up as she sensed all eyes on her, but the fact that Duff wasn’t even slowing down or showing any other signs that he was stopping made her orgasm build up faster.

She dared to peer through her lashes only find Axl cleaning his sweat-covered torso, Slash drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniel’s, Izzy lighting up a cigarette and Steven leaning against the wall, all of them with their gaze on her.

She held back a much louder moan and closed her eyes again right when Duff gazed up at her while moving one of his hands to her entrance. Y/N felt two fingers slip inside easily and gripped his hair tighter as he began to rub right on her g-spot.

His other hand left her thigh and wandered under her shirt, running his blunt nails over her skin and making her whine almost pitifully.

Y/N was sure Duff had heard the guys came in and it was driving her up the walls the fact that he didn’t seem to care one bit.

“Open your eyes.” Duff groaned. “Don’t care about where or who you look at, but keep'em open.”

The command was only loud enough for her to hear, but Slash was close and drunk enough to realize it. As her eyes opened and fell on the first person in front of her, which happened to be him, he smirked, watching her blush intensify.

Duff could feel her walls clenching more tightly around his fingers and he knew she was looking at someone. He didn’t know who, but it didn’t matter.

“Keep looking at him. Show him what a fucking whore you are and cum.” He groaned against her clit, the vibrations reverberating inside her body.

Duff’s words always seemed to work like magic on her body and this time was no different. As soon as he spoke her body obeyed, her high knocking the air out of her lungs as wave after wave of intense pleasure flooded her senses.

She moaned his name loudly, rocking her hips against his mouth as best as she could, and Duff let her move until she was whining from the extra sensitivity.

He got up and peppered kisses all over her body until he reached her lips, humming against them as he cupped her face.

No one in the room said nothing as they broke the kiss and Duff gave her back her clothes, letting her fix herself before reaching for a towel for himself.

She walked to the table where the alcohol was, picking up a beer and using the moment as an opportunity to try and forget about Slash’s intense stare on her.

“Think you got him worked up baby… Gotta invite him over sometime to make up for it.” Duff whispered in her ear, nibbling softly on her flesh.

Y/N whined lowly and he chuckled.


End file.
